


大菅 | 你的背影

by gingerag1608



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Crush, 大菅
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerag1608/pseuds/gingerag1608
Summary: ＊大地→菅原→某女子設定＊時間大概在高一升高二左右，兩人還沒在一起前的故事（舊文搬運，寫於2016.09.04）





	大菅 | 你的背影

**Author's Note:**

> ＊大地→菅原→某女子設定  
＊時間大概在高一升高二左右，兩人還沒在一起前的故事  
（舊文搬運，寫於2016.09.04）

菅原孝支的女友是個美人。大家口中的黑長直，水汪汪的大眼睛，像蘋果一般紅潤的雙頰，恰到好處的158公分。笑起來很可愛，不矯揉造作的天真率直，雖然不是絕頂聰明，但是大部分的人都說是個好女孩。

澤村經常在走廊上瞥見兩人親暱的身影。向上望著菅的女孩的側臉，與微微下垂的溫柔視線，在太陽的照耀下閃閃發光。

緊緊抓著胸口的襯衫，彷彿如此就能壓抑胸腔隱隱的痛，澤村總是急著離開，躲進牆邊的陰影中，祈禱著步伐能蓋過日漸加速的心跳。

卻仍舊無法抑制的望向在陽光下的、熱戀的背影，與陽光透過髮絲而閃耀的灰色腦袋。

那天，陰雨綿綿，受不了教室的悶熱，菅原拖著澤村到兩人經常待著的樓梯間吹風。

「吶，大地，有件事情要告訴你。」閒話家常間突然的沉默，菅原開口說道。轉向窗外的雙眸少見的眼帶落寞，似乎快要哭出來一般，眼角泛著盈盈的水光。菅原的手指緊緊捏著窗緣，用力到指尖都發白了。「我被甩了。」

聲音，在顫抖。

澤村的胸口一陣痛。「菅……」「嘛，果然呢。」鬆開窗緣的手，菅原對澤村擠出一個笑，手又在身邊握緊。「或許跟大地說的一樣，我們不適合呢。」菅原將臉埋進手中，在牆邊縮著坐了下來。

「吶大地，雖然是我叫你出來的，但是可以稍微，不要看我嗎？」從手指間溢出的哽咽讓澤村胸口一顫，澤村望著自己的腳尖，閉起了眼。

菅原無聲的哭泣，比號啕大哭還讓他難受，像窗外綿綿的細雨，低聲訴說著貫徹心扉的痛。

心中的感覺像是紅與綠混在一起那般矛盾又詭異。他們分手，正是澤村所希望的。那讓他感受到希望。但是他更不希望看到菅原如此痛苦。

他好想碰觸身旁那因為啜泣而發抖的肩膀，將他拉進自己的懷裡給予安慰。但伸出的手又靜靜縮回。那一句「不要哭。」仍然停留在嘴邊。

好希望好希望啊，希望他哪天能正眼望向背後的陰影，發現他默默凝望的雙眼。好希望好希望他可以對他露出他最喜歡的那種燦爛的笑。

但是，或許在出生為男性的那一刻，他早就被判出局了。

澤村拍拍菅原的肩，用握著他的手代替懷抱。

為了待在他身邊，只好繼續戴著好友的偽裝。閉著眼，繼續壓抑心跳。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我本身還蠻愛看這種題材，有點虐虐的戀情總是讓我一邊看一邊狂哭，所以真的開始寫文還蠻想嘗試看看的。可是好像過於簡略沒有寫的很深刻……  
然後因為好像看到菅原→大地比較多，所以想試試看大地→菅原。  
現在根本想到什麼就寫什麼所以故事很不連貫又沒有按照時間軸發展，亂七八糟的真是對不起XD


End file.
